


[Podfic] alpha centauri

by Literarion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Running Away, Six Thousand Year Slowburn, Slow Burn, and then an extra 130 years for good measure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: “There isn’t time, angel!” Crowley snaps. “Will you come with me? Yes or no?”Aziraphale clenches his jaw, and Crowley is sure he’s lost him. But unexpectedly, his expression hardens. He looks determined when he focuses back on Crowley.“Yes.”___This podfic usesmusic by Alexander Nakarada(CC-BY)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] alpha centauri

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [alpha centauri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929364) by [hyruling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyruling/pseuds/hyruling). 



#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/alpha-centauri-eb5bmk)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/alpha-centauri)


End file.
